neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nonverbal spell
A nonverbal spell is a spell which is performed without the casting wizard or witch speaking the incantation aloud. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins teaching nonverbal magic to students in their sixth year in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration; the students are expected to use spells nonverbally from then on. Performance Performing spells non-verbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practise, as it requires concentration and mental discipline alone. Harry Potter noted that several students in his class looked "like they had received an overdose in U-No-Poo", a substance that causes constipation, while attempting nonverbal spells. Different wand-woods also may also affect the performance of casting non-verbal magic. Many wands made from Dogwood are rather noisy, and refuse to perform non-verbal magic, whereas wands of Pine are some of the most sensitive to non-verbal magic. Willow wands possess a well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic, but of all woods, Alder is known as being the best suited for non-verbal magic. Effectiveness Some spells, such as Levicorpus, are easier to perform nonverbally than others. Most spells, however, seem to be less effective than normal when the incantation is not said. For example, the unnamed curse that critically injured Hermione Granger during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries might have been fatal had Antonin Dolohov not been silenced when he used it, according to Hogwarts nurse Poppy Pomfrey. Known uses Possible uses Known practitioners The following is a list of wizards and witches known to have nonverbally performed spells that are usually performed with an incantation. Behind the scenes *In many of the Harry Potter films, especially in the later ones, combat and duels are portrayed as being conducted almost entirely nonverbally, such as the Duel in the Ministry Atrium and Harry's final duel with Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts. This is probably done to keep the duels fast-paced and dramatic. It may also be that gestures or wand movements translate into the spell that the user desires to cast, making it not always necessary to speak it. *In the Harry Potter video games, non-verbal magic is commonly used, as pronouncing every spell could have been annoying. *In addition, in and its sequel, nonverbal magic is almost always used as there is absolutely no dialogue. *In , Quirrell used a non-verbal wandless spell to start up some fire in order to stop Harry Potter from running. *Hermione Granger may have used Wingardium Leviosa or Descendo in to levitate the prophecies to smash one of the Death Eaters chasing them. *It is notable that Rubeus Hagrid was able to perform non-verbal magic despite both having been expelled from Hogwarts well before his sixth year and despite having had his wand snapped. This means that if a wizard or witch is sufficiently talented, they can perform non-verbal magic effectively even if they had not been trained in it's use. *In a chat with fans on the-leaky-cauldron.org J. K. Rowling answered a fan's question why Albus Dumbledore was sometimes able to see Harry under the Cloak of Invisibility that he used the Revelio Charm with non-verbal magic.J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript on the-leaky-cauldron.org Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Hechizo no verbal fr:Sortilège informulé pl:Zaklęcie niewerbalne Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:HP spells